musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Wikia's New Style
Wikia's New Style is now active Leave all comments about this in the Discussion section below On the 6th June 2008, Wikia (our wiki host) announced its plans to modify the Monaco skin and advertisment delivery (again). The full details can be found on this page >> Wikia's New Style. The plans are set to be brought in on the 10th of June and will make major changes to this wikis design and look. I think it is important to mention that these have not been decided by wiki contributors but the Wikia team. The main changes that will affect us are: * The edit bar and the content area will move up. * Article pages will have ads in the content area. (300x250 ad unit at the top right) * The logo will return to the Monobook 135x155px Wiki.png image. * Main pages will be redesigned to accommodate a 300x250px ad unit. * Ads will only appear on article pages, image pages, preview pages and category pages. * Preview image here If the plans go ahead and significant disapproval is present on this wiki then there are a number of options available, and up for discussion. Thank you Anarchyuk (talk) ( ) 13:05, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ---- Discussion :I must say i am very disappointed. It seems that Wikia is intent on trying out this new ad placement despite the numerous users protesting against it. I think it is going to end up being a bad decision for Wikia. Personally, the best resolution i can get on my laptop is 1280x800 which means the new ads will take up 23% of my horizontal plane, and 31% of my vertical plane. I mainly contribute to the Music Wiki, but if Wikia decides to keep this ad placement, i doubt i will stay, and i will probably take my contributions to Wiki Music Guide (I originally stopped contributing there b/c of ads, but their ads are less intrusive than the new ones proposed for here). Advertisements are the #1 thing that drive me away from a site, not draw me to it. I will stick around to test it out, but i can't see myself staying for long. – 00:24, 06.08.2008 (UTC) ::Well I plan to stick around to test it, but it will really mess a lot of pages up, especially the ones with infoboxes. I personally wouldn't have a problem if the current look was changed so that the ad at the top was graphics and there was an ad at the side. Ads in the content area really suck, one reason why i wouldn't want to contribute to wikimusicguide (where i think they have one at the bottom and one at the top?). Dani, even though we are a small community i hope you stick around to discuss what we can do if we really don't like the new style, such as the possibility of moving host. Anarchyuk (talk) ( ) 10:28, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :::I'm also dissapointed. It's annoying the ads mess up all our pages. I don't like it, but I don't plan on leaving because of it. NakaXeta 00:10, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Hi there! As of today, ads are no longer appearing on the wiki for logged-in users except for the front page. There's more information in today's announcement if you'd like to follow up. I've been suggesting wiki admins to encourage their contributors to log in if the ads are bothering them. If you folks have any questions, feel free to leave a message on my talk page, or add to the discussion in progress. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 23:57, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Thanks Scott, I'll put something in the sitenotice about logging in for no ads Anarchyuk (talk) ( ) 16:34, 11 July 2008 (UTC)